This non provisional application claims the benefit of French Application No. 04 10824 filed on Oct. 13, 2004 and U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/618,590 filed on Oct. 15, 2004, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There are in practice essentially two types of mascara formulation, firstly mascaras with an aqueous continuous phase, known as “emulsion mascaras”, which are in the form of an emulsion of waxes in water, and, secondly, mascaras with a solvent or oil continuous phase, which are anhydrous or have a low content of water and/or of water-soluble solvents, known as “waterproof mascaras”, which are formulated in the form of a dispersion of waxes in non-aqueous solvents. There are also certain mascaras that are in the form of emulsions of waxes in water, which are also termed “waterproof”. The latter compositions are characterized by the presence of at least one latex or pseudolatex, i.e. a colloidal suspension of a film-forming polymer, which imparts the waterproof nature.
These “waterproof” mascaras comprising at least one latex or pseudolatex may give rise to difficult makeup removal with certain makeup removers, in particular makeup removers that are mainly water-based or water-soluble, especially aqueous solutions. The makeup removal is thus generally performed using special makeup removers based on oils or organic solvents. However, these makeup removers may be irritant to the eyes, may especially cause stinging or may leave a veil on the eyes, or alternatively may leave an uncomfortable greasy residual film on the skin around the eyes (eyelids).
There is thus a need for cosmetic makeup compositions that are capable of showing both good water resistance and an improved ability to be removed, including with the usual makeup removers.
Documents FR 2 785 801, EP 1 152 022, FR 2 774 996, and WO 95/35089 describe thickening compositions, known as “thickening latices”, “thickeners” or “inverse latices”.
Documents FR 2 785 801 and FR 2 774 996 especially disclose compositions comprising an aqueous phase, an oily phase, an emulsifier of 0/W (oil-in-water) type and an emulsifier of W/O (water-in-oil) type, and also a branched or crosslinked anionic polyelectrolyte based on a monomer containing a strong acid function.
Document WO 99/52499 mainly describes lipsticks comprising a sodium polyacrylate, for the purpose of producing a volumizing effect.